Стихотворный размер
Мора Стопа (стихосложение) Рифма Стопа́ — найкоротший відрізок певного віршового метра, сконцентрованого у групі складів з відносно незмінним наголосом (ритмічним акцентом). Стопа сприймається як одиниця вимірювання та визначення віршового ритму. В українській силабо-тоніці, на відміну від античної версифікації, де за основу стопи, пойменованої подієм, бралося поєднання довгих (арсис) та коротких (тезис) складів, вона спирається на природне мовне чергування наголошених та ненаголошених складів, які зумовлюють специфіку віршового розміру. Залежно від кількості складів стопа буває двоскладова (ямб, хорей, пірихій, спондей), трискладова (дактиль, анапест, амфібрахій, бакхій, молос), подеколи — чотирискладова пеан. За порядком розміщення наголосу стопа називається високою, якщо всі склади наголошені (спондей, молос), висхідною, коли закінчується наголошеним складом (ямб, анапест, бакхій), і спадною — у протилежному випадку (хорей, дактиль, антибакхій). Розрізняються також закриті стопи, які мають наголоси на початкових та прикінцевих складах (амфімакр), та перехідні, де крайні склади ненаголошені (амфібрахій). Оскільки пірихій позбавлений наголосів, його вважають низькою стопою. Подеколи стопа за умови її поєднання з іншою набуває вигляду диподії. Тонічна версифікація, в якій віршовий ритм будується за підрахунком основних наголосів у рядку, лишаючи довільну кількість ненаголошених складів між ними, базується на відмінних принципах від силабо-тоніки, неможливої поза стопою. Література * Літературознавчий словник-довідник за редакцією Р. Т. Гром'яка, Ю. І. Коваліва, В. І. Теремка. — К.: ВЦ «Академія», 2007 Категорія:Стопи The foot is the basic repeating rhythmic unit that forms part of a line of verse in most Indo-European traditions of poetry, including English accentual-syllabic verse and the quantitative meter of classical ancient Greek and Latin poetry. The unit is composed of syllables, and is usually two, three, or four syllables in length. The most common feet in English are the iamb, trochee, dactyl, and anapest. The foot might be compared to a bar in musical notation. The English word "foot" is a translation of the Latin term pes, plural pedes, which in turn is a translation of the Ancient Greek ποῦς, pl. πόδες. The Ancient Greek prosodists, who invented this terminology, specified that a foot must have both an arsis and a thesis,Pearson, Lionel (1990) Aristoxenes: Elementa Rhythmica (Oxford), p. 29. that is, a place where the foot was raised ("arsis") and where it was put down ("thesis") in beating time or in marching or dancing. The Greeks recognised three basic types of feet, the iambic (where the ratio of arsis to thesis was 1:2), the dactylic (where it was 2:2) and the paeonic (where it was 3:2).Pearson, Lionel (1990) Aristoxenes: Elementa Rhythmica (Oxford), pp. 25, 27. Lines of verse are classified according to the number of feet they contain, e.g. pentameter. However some lines of verse are not considered to be made up of feet, e.g. hendecasyllable. In some kinds of metre, such as the Greek iambic trimeter, two feet are combined into a larger unit called a metron (pl. metra) or dipody. The foot is a purely metrical unit; there is no inherent relation to a word or phrase as a unit of meaning or syntax, though the interplay between these is an aspect of the poet's skill and artistry. Classical meter Below are listed the names given to the poetic feet by classical metrics. The feet are classified first by the number of syllables in the foot (disyllables have two, trisyllables three, and tetrasyllables four) and secondarily by the pattern of vowel lengths (in classical languages) or syllable stresses (in English poetry) which they comprise. The following lists describe the feet in terms of vowel length (as in classical languages). Translated into syllable stresses (as in English poetry), 'long' becomes 'stressed' ('accented'), and 'short' becomes 'unstressed' ('unaccented'). For example, an iamb, which is short-long in classical meter, becomes unstressed-stressed, as in the English word "betray". Disyllables Macron and breve notation: '' = stressed/long syllable, = unstressed/short syllable Trisyllables Tetrasyllables See also * Accent (poetry) * Syllable weight References External links * Comprehensive list of feet and colas up to 12 syllables long * Prosody Tutorial by H.T. Kirby-Smith 'Стихотворный размер''' — частная реализация стихотворного метра, его вариация. В силлабо-тоническом стихосложении (например, в русском) варьируется, главным образом, длина строки: так, ямбический метр может выступать в виде одностопного, двухстопного, трёхстопного и т. д. ямбического размера. Характеристикой размера являются также наличие или отсутствие цезуры и характер каталектики; некоторые учёные признают размеры с цезурой и без цезуры (например, цезурованный и бесцезурный шестистопный ямб) или размеры с по-разному урегулированными каталектиками разными размерами, другие предпочитают вводить термин следующего уровня разновидность размера. Виды стихотворных размеров Односложный размер Брахиколон — однодольный размер, при котором в каждой стопе содержится слово, состоящее только из одного слога. Слов в строке может быть несколько. Двусложные размеры Хорей — двудольный размер с ударением на первом слоге в стопе. В строке ударными являются первый, третий, пятый и т. д. слоги. Пример четырёхстопного хорея: Ямб — двудольный размер с ударением на последнем слоге в стопе. В строке ударными являются второй, четвёртый, шестой и т. д. слоги. Пример пятистопного ямба: Логаэд Все стихотворные размеры, приведённые выше, основаны на последовательности нескольких стоп одного типа. В отличие от них логаэд — это размер, в строке которого чередуется несколько различных стоп. Например: Интересные факты * Для запоминания основных двухсложных и трёхсложных стихотворных размеров существует мнемоническое правило: :: Ив'а́'н'' — ямб :: ''В'а́'ня — хорей :: В'а́'нечка — дактиль :: Ван'ю́'ша — амфибрахий :: Ио'а́'нн — анапест См. также * Стихосложение * Ямб * Хорей * Дохмий * Анапест * Амфибрахий * Дактиль * Гекзаметр * Пятисложник * Спондей * Категория:Силлабо-тонические размеры * Пеон Category:Poetic rhythm Category:Metrical feet Категория:Метрика